


Bygones 鎏金岁月

by lovesince1944



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 04:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15478164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesince1944/pseuds/lovesince1944
Summary: 吉斯听到和他完全无关又息息相关的事。





	Bygones 鎏金岁月

**Author's Note:**

> This is a chinese translation of a lovely fiction, original link:https://archiveofourown.org/works/15369018

\--

“村上（Takashi）。”  
吉斯无法控制地瑟缩了一下。他只知道一个人会用这个名字称呼西罗，曾用这个名字称呼西罗。在冥卫4任务之前。他根本配不上这样称呼他，更不应该用这样的语调称呼他，如释重负又充满爱意，仿若他们之间一切都没有发生。  
吉斯偷听了。他不该这么做，他应该尊重西罗的隐私。但在他一次又一次失去他之后，在他一次一次再一次的找到他之后，有时西罗不在他身边太久了一点，他就会全身发痒一样不安。他不想再失去西罗，不想让他落在伽拉人手里，不想让他迷失在深空。  
最重要的是，不想把他留给那个曾经占据着西罗内心位置的人，那是一块如今吉斯不确定他能不能填补上的位置。  
那就是为什么西罗想和他前男友私下聊天的时候他决定跟上去，那就是为什么他正在偷听，以一个会让膝盖大腿受伤的姿势蹲在门前，一只眼紧闭着，另一只眼透过钥匙眼看着屋里面。  
他看不见他们的脸，看不见当他看到自己以为早就死了的前男友时亚当眼里的神情。  
但他能看到他们手臂彼此环绕，这景象尖针一样刺穿他的心脏。  
“我以为你死了，”亚当说，吉斯看见他一只手爬上了西罗的肩膀。“我以为……”  
“我知道。”西罗听起来和平常一样，柔和而温暖，吉斯只能想象他唇上的微笑，但是一想到他是这样对着亚当微笑的时候，他的肚子就绞了起来。  
但西罗放开了亚当，在两人间后退一步，“你看起来不错。”  
“我……你……你的头发，”吉斯听到亚当轻微的结巴，好像他仍然无法相信西罗突然就出现在这里，站在他面前。估计他的感受和吉斯把西罗救出来时候的感受一模一样。有一秒他非常能理解亚当的感受。但也只有一点点。他们没有任何共同之处，他绝不会背叛西罗，他从来没有。“我听说了你的手臂的事，但是我……我很抱歉，村上（Takashi）。”  
“不必，已经发生的事已成既定，而且你当初确实是对的，去往太空会要了我的命，有好几次我差点死了，还有一次太空成功了。”很明显，亚当正向射向西罗一个疑惑的表情，吉斯想象着他挑起狭窄镜片后的眉毛，因为西罗匆匆抬起左手做了个手势，耸耸肩把那些词语全部挥开，“一个很长的故事。把它留到晚些时候吧，留到我喝过几杯，打败了伽拉人之类的事儿之后吧。”  
“什么，你的意思是我们一起去喝几杯？”他声音里的难以置信完全是吉斯想法的反射。“你怎么……别告诉我你已经原谅我了。连我自己都无法原谅我自己。我……”一声叹息，悠长而疲惫，一个支离破碎的人发出的声音。“我太高兴看到你没事了。”  
西罗再次拥抱了他。  
吉斯感到胸口一紧，因为这样的的拥抱应该留给吉斯，只留给吉斯。他想象亚当把脸埋在西罗的颈弯，像他一直会做的那样，但比起他和西罗分享的拥抱，这个拥抱时间更短，更直接。他们说了些什么，但太过轻微，吉斯无法理解。  
亚当慢慢从西罗的拥抱中退出，擦了擦制服外套里的眼镜。吉斯能看见镜片上湿润的泪水。“其他人都是谁？”他问，声音微微发抖。  
“要塞的学生们，还记得兰斯和汉克吗？还有凯蒂·霍特？马特的小妹？”  
“霍特，我当然记得。‘无论麻烦在何方，总有霍特在一旁’，我当然记得这个。”  
“这点倒没怎么变化，他们大部分时间还是麻烦，但是是好的那种。”西罗听起来如此喜爱他们，好像他们全是他的家人，他的友人，他的全宇宙。“他们都是好孩子。”  
“我猜也是。”  
“还有吉斯，吉斯也在这里，还记得他吗？”  
一个肯定意义的耸肩，“他长大了，我猜他也一定是个好孩子？”  
“远不止如此。”  
吉斯屏住呼吸，把脸向钥匙孔挤得更近。他脸上肯定会留下印子，但他才不关心，因为现在西罗正谈起他，说他远不止如此，他们是朋友，他们是该死的非常好的朋友（虽然吉斯想超越这个身份，但作为西罗的朋友已经让他很满足，因为西罗需要朋友，西罗值得朋友，该死，西罗值得世界上所有美好的事物），他会把这点硬塞到他前男友的鼻子下面。他会告诉他吉斯从未放弃他，从未丢下他，他会大骂亚当，因为他是个烂透了的男友，他还会把吉斯放在更高的位置……不，不。好吧，这只是吉斯希望的想法，听起来完全不像西罗，西罗比这好得多。  
但西罗没有说以上任何一件事，他说：“你曾是我的全世界，但如今不再是了。”  
“我知道。”  
“我…我经历了很多，但我也见过了很多，我见识过宇宙，成为其中一部分，成为它的守护者，而我也遇见了如今对我来说是整个宇宙的人。”  
“那孩子，我知道。我见过有时候他看着你的样子。”亚当轻声叹息，抬起一只手，估计是为了扶平眼镜，“你曾用相同的目光看着我。”  
什么？  
“亚当…”西罗现在的声音听起来充满歉意，真诚的歉意，吉斯知道西罗对这个世界太好，是因为西罗基本上是唯一一个还能对一个伤他至深的男人如此该死的友好的人“我…当这一切结束，我就要去向他求婚。”  
等等，什么？  
“这么糟？”  
“嗯哼。”  
等等，什么？  
亚当轻柔的笑了，玩笑性地锤了一下西罗的肩膀。“你一直都那么无可救药的浪漫，村上（Takashi）。”  
“西罗。”  
“嗯？”  
西罗耸肩。“就…就叫西罗。我的朋友们这么叫我。”  
两人之间陷入寂静，漫长的寂静，一秒，两秒，十秒。接着吉斯听见亚当大声到足以让旁人听见的叹息，他听到他声音里的笑意。“谢谢你…谢谢，西罗，仍然愿意成为我的朋友。”  
\--  
当吉斯看到他们靠近房门的时候，他飞快地跳起来拍干净裤子上的灰尘，以一种虚弱无力的掩饰性步伐走下走廊，为了掩饰他胸口心脏狂跳的速度（快到可能都要打破音障），因为现在看来他的人生——尤其是他的爱情生涯——要再来一次一百八十度的大转变了。  
但是他骗不了西罗，根本骗不了。他和亚当告别，拍着他的肩膀向他微笑，亚当的身影在转角消失后，西罗就上上下下的看着他，把他检查了一遍。然后他叹了口气，指着吉斯脸颊上因为挤在门锁上留下的一个印记。  
“早该知道你会偷听，对吧？”  
呃，撒谎没有意义，欺骗西罗也没有意义。吉斯到现在早该明白这一点。他微笑着把肩膀提到一个过于兴奋的高度耸了耸肩，这一定让他看起来像个彻头彻尾的傻瓜。“是啊，你早该知道的。”他跟在西罗身边小跑，双手在背后绞紧，脸上的笑容就是不肯从唇上离去。“嘿，你刚才说的那些…你真的…你真的是那个意思吗？还是只想惹毛他？”  
西罗翻了个白眼，但他也在微笑。“我早过了惹毛他的阶段了。”  
“所以那就是了？”吉斯问道，同时意识到他唇上的微笑开始扩大成一个巨大的笑容。  
“…是。是的，我…我会向你求婚，但不是现在。”  
“我知道。”他费了点力控制好表情。他强迫自己深呼吸然后镇定下来，至少不要因为激动幸福而在走廊中央当场爆发心脏病，因为这对谁都没好处，尤其是吉斯自己。“嘿，西罗？”他一只手缓慢放上西罗的手臂，手指在皮肤和血肉骨头的突兀断处游走，然后向上到他的肩膀，轻柔的揉搓。“我的回答会是我愿意。”  
西罗微笑起来。“我知道。”  
“但不是现在。”  
“对。”  
现在不是正确的时机，他们还有更重要的事要做。他们还有一个宇宙要保护。吉斯柔和地笑起来，他靠近西罗，举起拳头。“现在我们还有点伽拉屁股要踢。”

\--  
FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 关于名称，算是我的强迫症之一，翻译的时候写文的时候要必须语言统一，takashi至今还没有确定的翻译，不论是老版本的银贵还是音译都十分诡异，于是在此采用深影字幕组在S6E3中使用的村上，我也不知道对不对，我日文真的不行TT  
> 如果大家喜欢这篇文，请也到原文下为作者留言或者点kudos！


End file.
